Witch of my Heart
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: This story follows my male warden Alex, a powerful yet young Mage and his journey through the world of Dragon Age, meeting the mysterious Witch of the Wilds, he fall for the instance, as she did for him. Will they let their love grow, or will they kill it when it's still young ? Bigger summary inside, rated M for Lemons and adult situations.


**So, this is a story i had in mind for a very long time. And since im putting all my thoughts on paper/PC, i decided to make a FF of this. This story is mainly about Morrigan and my MaleMageWarden, Alexander Amell. To describe him a little (or maybe use your imagination ? its always better to imagine your own char. in fics like these. I always tried to make my char. to look like my lovely Jin Kazama from Tekken, so i dont think i need to describe him. But ok, i will do it anyway) - Black/raven like hair, muscular body, tempting body build and intimidating/rape like face. (:P) Scar on his upper lip and under his left eye. Green emerald eyes. Black , maintained beard. And well..A very capable instrument, if you know what im saying :D. His character ? Loyal. Defending his loved ones with his life. Seeking power. Helping the ones in need. Very, very, VERY possessive over his Witch. (As she is over him :P) A true gentleman if you ask me :) A very young and unexperienced man. Sad sometimes, hopefully our Witch will help him with that..hm, thats all i guess. And i forgot to mention - Their relationship will go fast. Maybe LEMON in this chapter, idk yet. **

**Ok to the story - When my warden first saw the Witch of the Wilds, he instantly fell in love with her, as she instantly fell in love with him. (I know she said she doesent desire love, but let me explain first) Their love isn't the Disney like..With flowers and butterflies...As Morrigan said in the game, what she and my Warden have, is passion and respect of equals. Its their own way. Their own love and i think its far better than the Disney crap i used to watch when i was a kid. I was kinda surprised when she said that she belongs to no one, even after all those passionate nights with my warden. And from my own experience, i know that women who say this often wants to be owned. A little D/S (dominance, submission) parts, because i just know our Witch wants that. So Morri i hope you enjoy :D  
**

**Info- This story is full of hate towards almost every character. Mainly Alistair so if you like him, i suggest you leave this instance. Since i had like two characters in DA:O that i liked, its gonna be this way. Another thing- english isnt my native language. Im learning it myself with little help from my teacher so, there will be mistakes. If it bothers you, again please leave. And just so you know, im a sucker for happy endings. Not the ones like - The world is safe, everybody is safe, my char. is happy with his love and everyone is happy. No. I hate that. What i mean by happy ending, is that ONLY my char. is happy. My char. with his love. The world can burn for all i care, really. All i wanted to do in DA:O was to run away with Morrigan and let that f*cker Alistair save the world and have all the glory lol... So, ups, maybe spoiler for the ending, idk yet.**

**All warnings were said, now - PLEASE, just enjoy this creepy little story i came up with. Rated M for "love scenes". I will try to keep the language at bay. No harsh words or anything like that. So just adult scenes, since that makes them dirty and thats what we all want :D Feel free to review and tell me your opinion. If you dont like it, i understand really. Just please no flames. Thanks.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**_Never in my life have i felt so..._**

**_Hollow..._**

**_My mind is poisoned by your words, my life destroyed by your silent lies..._**

**_Alone..._**

**_I see your face, see your smile, my hearth yearns for your words..._**

**_Hurt..._**

**_I feel your touch, i hear your laugh, i sense your doubts, i taste your lips..._**

**_My Raven Haired Goddess, Witch of my Heart_**

* * *

As i stared at the lake near our camp, i felt hollow. Few weeks ago, everything was just fine. Not perfect, since i was locked in that damn mage tower, but somehow i managed. Having a templar on your back, every single second of your life isn't something anyone would ask for. I never asked for magic. All it did in my life was bad. My family, meaning my mother and my aunt, never hated me for it, since magic was our heritage. Heritage of our great family, known as Amell. Once a proud family that now lies in ruins. As the only child of Revka Amell, i should have lived like a king. Instead, templars took me away from them in a very young age, stating that _I'm dangerous_. Leaving my mother all alone, since my so called father died by my hand, and my aunt leaving to start a new life in Ferelden as Miss Hawke. My father well, I burned him alive. Like a pile of hay. He never understood. He hated me so much for disgracing _his _family by my magic_._ He was never Amell, never had our blood, our standards. He just took our name and shamed it. Having debts in whorehouses, and well in every Inn around our small city. My mother was far better without him. And i think she was thankful that i took his miserable life. She was heartbroken when they came for me. Trying so hard, lying for me, trying to bribe them. But it was no help, since they had an eye witness. Our amazing neighbors, of course. As they dragged me away from her, i swore that one day i will return for her. And no templar, no demon would stop me.

My first year was a disaster. I tried, so desperately to escape, but it was for no use, since those damned templars knew about my every step. I had no news about mother. Didn't even knew if she was still alive, meaning i was very nervous every time they wanted me to do something. I often tried to kill them, just to be the _MONSTER_ they called me so often. One night i just went berserk, killing any templar standing before me and the exit. Knight-Commander Greagoir's blade pierced my stomach, and i felt like my final second is here. The First Enchanter Irving had other plans for me. So when he healed me, i became his student. I hated him, just like i hated everyone in that damn tower. Except of Jowan. He was the first to understand my pain. This tower, or prison as some of us liked to call it, was our _home. _To me, it was nothing more than a building full of naive mages and desperate templars. I was very glad to leave, but becoming Grey Warden ? That i never had in plan, nor i knew what and who they were. This Duncan was supposed to be my mentor of some kind. I knew he took from that tower, only because how skilled i was in magic. Destruction magic, to be precise. He didn't cared for my word. Whatever i said, it was for no use. It was either that, or to be made Tranquil.

Being finally free from that prison of mine, my mind was with my mother. I could really care less about Grey Wardens, about Duncan about this damn narcissistic King of ours. All i cared was my mother. I had to make sure she is alright. After arriving in Ostagar, i had discovered that it was their duty to protect their land. To sacrifice themselves for their land, for their people. Me, sacrificing for this land and its people ? Slim chance. What do i care about Ferelden ? About this world ? They caged me like a rabid animal, saying how dangerous i am. What a monster i am. Just because i have something they don't. Jowan was right all along. Hatred is all i had left. And if something happened to my mother, i was decided to use my hatred and take revenge on this wretched world. I will kill as many templars as possible. I WILL take that damn tower down. I will slay Greagoir for his vanity, and Irving for his weakness. No matter what will happen, i will not sacrifice myself for the good of this world. Let heroes do it. Because everything i am right now, is Monster. Monster, with a human soul. I would never hurt an innocent. My mother taught me that. But templars were not innocent. They used us. Used me. As an emotionless tool. I was their slave. I still am. I can still feel their chains on me. But that will change one day. I will make myself free one day. Even if i have to slain every damn templar in the world.

* * *

I was watching my reflection in the water. Thinking about what became of me. I had changed, that is sure. I was good to people that deserved it. I helped them, in any ways possible. The bad ones, well. They had a tendency to die, very quickly. My mother's words still hanged in my mind. _Be merciful to those who suffer_. _Be kind to those who deserve it. Love the one that shares your feelings. When you find that person, never let her go. Even if it means you have to slain the Maker himself_. Me and my mother, we were never believers. I got sick, every time i heard those Chantry rats talking about the Maker. My mother would only smile, as she knew how much i hated them. I often wondered if in this wretched world, there was someone who could love me. Who i could love in return. A person i would die for, no matter what. A person who would die for me in return. My answer came few hours ago when we left for those oh so important Grey Warden documents to the near forest. First i met Alistair, Duncan's best friend. I had a slight feeling i should put my hidden dagger at his throat and just kill him. I knew i should, because when he told me that he was a templar, my blood was boiling. I will kill him. Beter than to have him control me. I had to work with a templar ? Oh no. Not gonna happen. But not now. Killing him will have to wait. Then, minutes later, we met this knight of some sorts. He presented himself as, _Ser _Jory. Another arrogant, self-important prick. I could see it in his movement. In his language. He was so proud of becoming a Grey Warden, that it was very visibly radiating from him. I couldn't care less about his problems, about his wife his children and his estate. The last one to meet was Daveth. He, at least, knew when to shut up. Which cannot be said about Alistair and Jory. As we were leaving Ostagar, briefly briefed by Duncan, a hound handler stopped me. I saw how sad and painfully he asked for my help, so i send my _new friends_ ahead. Not wanting them to ruin my mood any longer. His most loyal and powerful dog was sick because of the Darkspawn taint. Poor dog was scared to death when i came to him. I tried to pet him, but it was for no good. Handler then explained how he needs these strange flowers for him, and i just nodded. I couldn't leave such an majestic creature to die. I was determined to cure him, even if it meant leaving others behind. Those precious documents as well. Once i had my goal, i didn't cared about people around me. That, my mother always hated about me. Yet she knew that one day, it will be a handy feature.

My first Darkspawn kill was amazing. I finally felt alive, after all those years locked like a sick hound. I felt bloodlust as it came over me, killing them without a glance at my so called _companions_. I calmed myself a little, when i saw the half dead courier on the road, begging for help. Remembering my mother's words again, i had to help him. From a bloodlust, frenzy monster, i became what my mother wanted me to be. Healer. Helper. Savior. As i found the flower i needed, my mind was at peace. One more life saved. Next few minutes, things were calm. Too calm for my taste. Of course, it was an ambush. So these creatures can think. I was amazed, but not for long as i fired firebolts and ice spikes at them. I saw that templar, Alistair i think was his name, charging at a group of them, while Daveth was with me in a distance, taking them down with his bow. Jory, of course, had to be important, so he took the large one alone. Only to be violently smashed to the ground, on which i laughed very loudly. Everyone just stared, like i was crazy or something. Jory somehow survived his solo show. There was this destroyed castle, in which lied a destroyed and empty crate. Just my luck. But then something amazing happened.

A woman. Standing on the upper level. She was slightly pale, with dark raven hair. Wearing robes only she could, because of her perfect figure. What really caught my attention were her beautiful amber eyes. Never in my life i have seen something so beautiful. But then again, never in my life i have met such a beautiful woman. She was wild, i can tell. Wild and untamable. Her eyes were calling me. Hypnotizing me. My mind was not my own at this time. Thoughts of me kissing her attacked my mind. I wanted to taste those full lips of hers so badly. Right now. I would kill for her nails digging into my flesh, my muscles. Scaring it, making it hers. I wanted her, wanted her to be mine, and when i saw my dumb friends staring at her, a hint of jealousy attacked my mind. How dare they watch _my _woman ? Wait. What ? Where did this came from ? I had to restrain myself. My guess was that she was a mage. Not only she caused my breath and my whole body to tremble, but i saw the staff on her back. This wild goddess was staring right at me. As if she knew what i was thinking. She smiled violently and went down the ruined stairs.

* * *

"Well, well. What have we here ?" her voice was the most erotic thing i have ever heard. Its strange how something simple as voice was now something i wanted, no, needed to hear every second until the very end. As my mind became clear again, she continued. As if waiting for me.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst the corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?" She came down the stairs, ignoring everyone but me. Her eyes. I could stare at them for eternity and still wouldn't had enough. She smiled, again as if she knew what i was thinking about. I would die for just a moment with her. She then saw my companions and her smile faded away. As did mine.  
"What say you hm ? Scavenger or intruder ?" Alistair was about to open his damn mouth when i outruned him. Not wanting his filthy words to attack this wild goddess.  
"Neither. I'm sorry if we interrupted you" i tried to be as polite, as possible. But seeing her there, staring at me. It was a lot for me to handle. I wanted her so much, even thought we just met. Never in my life had i feel this calm. Locked in that damn tower my whole life, i never felt love. Never knew what it was. Maybe this was it ? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mesmerizing voice.  
"I have watched your progress for a while. Where do they go, i wonder. Why are they here ?" Walking towards me, my hearth hammered in my chest. As she brushed her fingers along my chest, i felt paralyzed. My idiotic companions just stared at me, as i slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She walked away, near the edge of the castle we were standing in. My eyes re-opened when her voice hit me again. "And now you disturb ashes none had touch for so long. Why is that ?"  
"Don't answer that. She looks Chasind, and that means others are here as well" Alistair, that dumb fuck. His statement sounded like an insult. Oh, how i wanted to burn him, right now.  
"Buuu. You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you ?" the dark temptress said, waving her hands all around. I nearly cried with laughter.  
"Yes..swooping is..b-" Alistair's silly talk was interrupted by a nearly scream from Daveth. Seeing him so scared, the dark temptress looked pleased "Oh no..She's the Witch of the Wilds ! She will turn us into toads !" preparing his bow, i had to act quickly. And i did. And maybe a little harsh. Punching his face was maybe a little harsh, but hell. I didn't care at the moment. All i cared about was seeing him, preparing an attack on my woman. Witch or not. Chasind or not. Do i care ? No. I'm a mage myself. This woman before was an apostate. Alistair here was a templar, ready to quick kill her, along with Daveth. Jory, well. He just stared like a newborn child. I would kill them all, were it not for the _Witch_. Her voice again woke me up as i stared at my three, really stupid companions.

"Witch of the Wilds ? Such idle fantasies those legends. Have you no minds of your own ?" She stood there, staring at the horizon as the sun bathed her in its rays. Never in my life had i seen such a beautiful sight. Before me stand a woman. Clad in violet dress, that was party shred but that only added to her mystic beauty. She turned, again staring only at me. Ignoring everyone else."You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name, and i shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized"  
Her words took my breath. My name ? I had none. Not anymore. Templars always called me Mage. That fool Irving, apprentice and Jowan, friend. I had no name. My mother was the last one to ever used it. I can call myself however i want. Who knows who i am ? So i decided.

"My name is Frost. Frost Amell. A pleasure to meet you, mistress" I bowed, just like my mother taught me. Being a gentleman and all. 'Tis true i like to freeze my enemies. Thus the name, i guess.  
"Such manners, even in the woods. You may call me Morrigan" I heard her giggle as i told her my _name_. A sound i always want to hear. Morrigan. I remember a tale that had a queen named Morrigan in it. As i recall, it was my favorite. This name will forever be engraved into my hearth. _My Morrigan. _Maybe one day. She saw the concern on my face, and so she spoke again. Her velvet voice woke me from the day dream i was slipping into so often. As if she knew.

"You seek something that was in the chest before you ? Something that is here no longer ?" Pointing at the empty chest, she smiled. Alistair, again, wanted to prove what an idiot is he.  
"Here no longer ? You stole it didn't you. You're some kind of sneaky... witch thief !" I snapped. Taking my staff i smashed him to his stomach, making him fall on the ground in agony. Both Jory and Daveth just stared as i pointed the end of it to his neck, ready to snap it. I felt as if possessed.  
"One. More. Word. And i swear i will end you life right here" pointing harder and harder, he could barely breath.  
"Let go !" He screamed. Jory grabbed me from behind, Daveth quickly helped Alistair to stand up. I smiled then said what i had in mind.  
"You will never insult her again. Or i will have your head, templar" i stared at the dark mistress before me. I wanted to protect her, no matter what.  
"Are you out of your mind dammit ?!" I just laughed. The fool can bark. I was amazed.  
"You do not need to protect me, mage, for it was not me who removed your documents" shaking her head, she just smiled. She must think i'm crazy. Acting like this. Protecting a woman i don't even know.  
"May i know who removed them ?" i asked quietly, hoping she would hear me.  
"'Twas my mother, in fact" She stared at the woods for a moment  
"I see. Can we see her ?" i asked, hoping she would say yes. This mission was a failure so far. Maybe this beautiful goddess will turn it into a success.  
"Now there is a sensible question. I like you" she giggled again. And again, i felt like just grabbing her, away from everyone and just show her how tempting her voice sounds. My sweet music was interrupted with Alistair's groan. Again.  
"I would be careful. First its _I like you !_ then zap. Frog time" Thinking how funny he is. Such a clown.  
"Do i need to repeat myself ?" Trying to stay calm, i asked him.  
"Follow me, if it pleases you" and we left.

Helping Jowan may have been bad, but it was my decision. He was my friend. A friend desperately in love with someone he could never have. I never understood love, until now. When i saw Flemeth, i knew something was wrong. Morrigan was obviously very nervous around her, and that i don't like. After getting our documents, we had to leave, as Flemeth calmly said. And now, Morrigan had to lead us out. When we left, i felt my hearth shatter. I knew i was never going to see her again. But she will forever be in my hearth as my first and only love. Maybe one day, after i make sure mother is safe, i will come back for her. I will make her mine. The Witch of the Wild, bewitched me. Made me her slave, without really trying. Such is the power of love, i guess. One day maybe.

* * *

I heard my companions laughing. Everyone. Drunk and happy. Everyone except her. My wild witch. My savior. After defeating that thing at the top of that huge tower, we signalized that damn traitor Loghain. I could feel another Darkspawn wave heading towards us. My mana was low, and i was beaten pretty badly too. Since our mighty Alistair got hit by a wall and left unconscious, me and these two random guys had to finish this beast alone. My first and last day as the mighty Gray Warden, i thought. And smiled. An arrow hit me pretty badly in my stomach and i felt blood dripping down, very quickly. Sacrificing myself for my land. But what else could i do ? Be killed like a rabid dog by that psychopath Duncan ? The Taint inside me was my answer. I was already dead. Already turning into one of them. Be killed now, or wait for it later. Those were my options. And well, i had hoped for Duncan to die too. If it weren't for that bastard, i could still be alive. I failed my mother. I failed my family. And now, i am lying here, in my own blood. Waiting for the Darkspawn to end my oh, so happy live. Then i felt it. Death.

Suddenly, i was awake. My eyes still closed. I did not dared to move. Nor i wanted to. If i was dead, why does everything hurt ? Then i felt a familiar smell. A smell i know very well. I felt someone's hand on my chest, and i realized that i was naked. My whole body hurt, but somehow her touch eased the pain. I knew that smell. My Witch. My eyes opened and i scanned my surroundings. I was in a hut of some kind. I realized that this was her home. But how ? One moment i was dying, the next one i am being touched by this beautiful goddess. Am i really dead ? Maybe in heaven ? Maybe i should ask. Or maybe not. It is far too beautiful to interrupt.

"Am i dead ?" Staring at her eyes, i was mesmerized. She shook her head.  
"No. Not yet. 'Twould be otherwise, if it weren't for my mother" she stand up and left to the near cabinet.  
"Ugh.. Morrigan, where am i ?" i told her very calmly. More like a whisper. Then i heard her back. "You...remember my name ?"I thought that maybe i heard her mind. Her own personal thoughts about me. But it was a silent whisper. The surprise in her voice was obvious. Then she simply replied, hoping i didn't heard her previous question. "You are in the wilds where i am bandaging your wounds ? You are welcome, by the way" she smiled wildly and i felt my hearth melt again.  
"Of course i remember your name" _It is carved in my hearth, you know. _I smiled, very gently. Making my face hurt a bit, thanks to the scar near my eye.  
"What about your memory ? Do you remember mother's rescue ?" She asked, her amber eyes piercing my emerald ones. I can feel my breath stuck in my throat.  
"I was in that tower when..." My eyes closed, reliving the moment. The pain in my chest when that arrow hit me. The hilt of the dagger on my face as i dropped unconscious. Her tender fingers gently bandaging my wounds.  
"Mother managed to rescue you and your friend, thought 'twas a close call. What is important that you still live. The man who was supposed to respond to your signal, fled the field. The darkspawn won your battle"  
"Hm..You said my **friend** ?" i said with disgust. I had hoped that everyone died, so my escape will go unnoticed. Figures. Idiots have luck.  
"The suspicious dim witted one, that was here with you, yes" as if she knew what i was thinking, Morrigan nodded and left to the fire. I was scanning my body for bruises and scars. I had few of them. I could feel the one near my eye, the other one on my lip. Cutting it in half in the right area. I couldn't feel my hands, yet i felt lyrium pulsating through my veins. After a few seconds, i heard her whisper.

"Mother asked for you, when you wake up. You should see her"  
"Do you know why ?" Curiosity hit me so i had to ask.  
"No. She rarely tells me her plans" I stand up, stretching my muscles a little, then headed for my staff, which was near the fireplace Morrigan was standing at. I noticed her eyes wandering up and down my frame. As if scanning if i was a worthy prey. I simply bowed my head a little and told her.  
"Thank you Morrigan. For everything you have done for us" _For me. _With surprise in her voice, she simply answered.

"Oh..You are welcome. But mother did all the work, i am no healer" She smiled a bit.  
"I should go see her then" I put up my amazing smile and just answered back.  
"Off you go then. Your things are there, by the way. 'Twould be better if you dress yourself first" A very good point. Running half naked through the woods ? Bad idea.

* * *

Then the fight began. Flemeth wanted Morrigan with us. For what reasons, i didn't knew. But our **fearsome **templar had other plans. As if one mage wasn't enough huh ? Flemeth then made an excellent point. First, we..No. He. Needed allies. Second. She could have left us at the tower. And we were in her debt too so.. Morrigan had joined Alistair in his foolish quest for taking down Loghain and reconnect old relationships with Elves and Dwarves. As we left the woods, i could see Morrigan was a little sad. Leaving behind her life surely wasn't easy for her. But i had my personal problems as well. I was feeling really bad for not helping her, but i had to leave. But what then ? This guy, as pathetic as he can be, is a templar. With one word he can steal my energy. Trying my best to think, i felt desperate. What will i do ? I made a promise that i will never be this pathetic again. And i failed. Again. How can i protect my mother, when i can't even take down a half templar scum ? I realized that it was already dark. Setting up the camp, i sat there, wondering what next. I heard footsteps, and to my surprise, it was Morrigan. In her hand was a blue vial. Her eyes again piercing mine, and her gaze was mesmerizing. Almost calling me.

"Here" As she handled me the vial, i just stared. "'Tis a herb potion, you need not to worry. It is quite strong, so i recommend drinking it slowly" i smiled and took her potion. She sat near me, looking at me. "Hh..Ale" Not knowing what this meant i simply stated as i slowly sipped off from the potion. "Aah..This stuff is really strong. Did you made it ?" trying to catch my breath i just stated, wanting to talk to her as long as possible.  
"'Tis half true. My mother trained me in herbalism, yet she despised when i drank it. Something about loosing senses and healthy mind" she stated as her eyes watched the sky above us. Counting the stars, i took another sip of her potion "Thank you" i simply said with a smile.  
"You are quite welcome, warden. Take it as a returned favor for what you did in the woods" Warden. I really did not liked the way it sounded. As i was ready to say something in return, i saw her leaving to her bedroll. So i quickly snapped. "Can i ask a favor of you ?" i asked, hoping she will listen. And so she did.  
"Let's hear it then" Hands crossed at her chest, the moon was illuminating her raven hair. Her amber cat like eyes were piercing mine. Again i felt like under some charms. Not being able to move or speak clearly. But then i just simply said, with a faint voice.  
"Do not call me warden. My name is Frost" i smiled briefly, scratching the back of my head.  
"Can i ask something, not warden ?" i simply nodded. "Why are you hiding your name ?" This took me by surprise. How did she knew ?  
"What do you mean ?" i tried to avoid her question, but that made her only angry.  
"Do not take me lightly, warden. I might grew up in the Wilds, but i am no fool" her angry eyes aimed for my face. She was coming closer to me every second.  
"I never said you are a fool. I could never say that to you" i tried to reassure her that she is no fool. Quite the opposite really.  
"Then why the lies ? Do you have something to hide ?" her face was inches away from mine. My hearth was beating loudly and i was sure she could hear it.  
"I...never trusted anyone enough to reveal it. I've been Frost since the templars took me away from my mother" i said with sadness, tried to turn and run away from her. Suddenly i felt her hands on the collar of my shirt, her lips nearing mine as she stared into my emerald eyes. Her cat like eyes, piercing mine. I felt her lips near my neck. Then suddenly she whispered seductively into my ear, and i felt my hearth melt. Two can play this game, my dear Morrigan.

"Maybe it is time to trust someone. Someone like myself, Warden" i felt her breath in my ear. Sudden desire attacked me. My witch played her game very well. I was very surprised on how fast things were going. I knew she felt the same desire i had. I needed her so much, my mind craved her. Her lips on mine. Her hands on my body, my fingers driving her mad. I wanted her to be mine. Needed everyone to know that this wild Goddess already belong to someone else. I needed to play her game a little longer. No way this would end like this. So, i simply said, trying to stay calm.  
"Don't call me Warden, Witch" I saw anger in her eyes when i called her Witch. She bit angrily on my neck, then licked it a little. She was driving me mad with lust. Were it not for my self control and my good manners, i would have ravished her right now. For so many years i have been locked in the tower, so much lust gathered inside of me. A woman like Morrigan, she had experience i was lacking. Experience i needed to please this wild Goddess. Fear attacked me. I could never please her. I freed myself from her tight grip. Walking to the forest, i had to clean my mind. I stopped, trying desperately to free my mind from her. I felt her lips near my ear again. Cold sweat attacked my back, i felt it flowing down so fast. Again she said. "Then, tell me your name". I tried, but i couldn't. "Frost..." Was my answer. Cold. Like Ice. I had to stay calm. Stay in control. _I am Alexander Amell ! I will not be bested by this wild Witch ! _I told myself in a desperate hope to win this fight in my head. Oh, how wrong i was. "Real name...I shall remember it next time i desire your touch" Her hands unbuttoned my robe. Warm, summer breeze smashed my bare stomach, and as her fingers played with my abs, i couldn't face it anymore. I moaned so hard and so loud that i was sure the entire land heard me. If not them, then that stupid templar of ours for sure. "Morrigan..."

"Your desire ?" You. In you. Right now. My mind was screaming to claim her. And i did, in my own way. I grabbed and smashed her to the nearest tree. Hearing her moan as well was like a symphony for my ears. This time, my lips were nearing hers, so i could finally taste them. But i couldn't. I was a slave to my own mind. "I can't" as if i couldn't handle my own voice. Sudden thoughts attacked me and i just turned back and left to the forest. Going deeper and deeper. An uneasy feeling hit me hard. I was nothing. Who am i exactly ? How can i even think i could please this wild Witch ? She was nowhere near my league. Nonsense really because i had no league. Things were happening so fast.. So sudden. I wanted her badly, but had no experience on how to please her. Locked years in that tower, of course i didn't. Maybe i should have. This lust i feel is getting on my nerves, anyway. In my way to the forest, i was surprised nor Alistair nor Morrigan didn't followed me. I was glad really. I found a lake, and decided that maybe it was time for a cold shower. Since my chest was already bare, i just unbuttoned my trousers and stepped into the cold water. I was glad really, since my mind could rest a bit. Too much has happened for my liking. Being a Warden and in love was something i never planned. But what can i do ? I need her by my side. Want her to feel how much i need her. I was jealous of everyone who ever laid eyes on her. She was mine, and yet i couldn't claim her. Pity. I could tell she wanted the same. Acting like that, one would think she is nothing more than a common slut, but oh i know better. I felt the spark when our eyes first met, and i know she felt it too. What are we doing ? Playing with lust and need. Not sure if this is love, but i definitely felt something towards her. It's too fast ? Who cares ?

* * *

Suddenly my breath stopped in my neck, my heart gave one last beat and my mind was clouded in lust. She was standing right there, before me. Clad in nothing. Her amber eyes looked at the prey before her. I tried to move but i couldn't. Not sure if it was her doing or just my mind played with me again. I analyzed her body and well, it was perfect. Her breasts full and supple. Her curves just, perfect. Oh, and looking at my prize down there, i felt like i need to explode. She smiled wildly as she slowly approached me. Stepping into the cold water, she was like a predator, hunting her prey. Suddenly she stopped few steps away from me. Staring at me, i knew what she wanted. I slowly approached, knowing lust controlled my every movement. I stopped, few inches away from her, and i felt her hands on my chest. Playing with my abs again. Her eyes called me, and when i approached her lips with mine, i felt the world stop. There was no Alistair. No war. No Blight... Even my family disappeared for a while and this scared me. I wanted to move away, but her swift hands grabbed my face and pulled it towards her. When our lips finally met, i felt like never before. My fingers were playing with her body as if its my new found toy. Caressing her every part, my hands were slowly approaching her now wet core. I was terrified, not knowing what to do next. As if she felt my doubts, the kiss stopped. She put my hands on her breasts and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt my doubts swim away in the water we were in, but still. I didn't knew what to do. I waited for her move, but there was nothing. She waited for my reaction, i knew that. I had to do something thought...So i just tried to talk this away. "Morrigan i..."  
"Warden...Look at me. Trust me" she said so very calmly i knew this was right. This moment right here was right. But it wasn't fair towards her.  
"I can't..I can't please you the way you deserve. I'm not the man for you" When i said this, she deepened her gaze at me.  
"Am i too wild for you, Warden ?" she said with a light laugh. For her, it was maybe fun, but i was so nervous i couldn't breathe properly.  
"I am not wild enough for you... I have no experience with this.. With...anything like this" i turn away in shame, tried to swim away but her hand caught me.  
"You never did this, did you ?" she said simply, her hand still in a tight grip on my arm.  
"No..."i shake my head and was readying myself for an army of mockery and jokes. But none of that came. What she said pumped my hearth with happiness instead of fear.  
"Then i will guide you. Guide us both. But for that, my young Warden, i need your trust." and i knew what she wanted. My name.  
"Why do you want to hear it ? It's just a name. Does it matter if you call me Frost or...Alex ?" And there, i said it. This Witch, this Morrigan knew me now. So i simply said "Alexander. That's my full name. Alexander Amell" Still keeping my back to her, i wanted to just disappear. Then i heard her whisper.  
"Alex" Never in my life had i hear something so beautiful. My name on her lips was mesmerizing. I just smiled when i felt her hands on my stomach.  
"Morrigan i.." at this she just simply turned me as if nothing. I just watched her, her lips still mimicking my name. As if some kind of a silent plead. Then she said it again, louder this time."Alex" I could feel her hands wandering on my body again. I cupped her face very gently, gaining a very soft and long moan from her.  
"Morrigan" i purred in her ear, then licking it slowly. Her hands now going lower and lower, and soon i could feel her cold hands massaging my manhood. I gasped at the sudden sensation, then suddenly i had this urge to pin her down on the ground and make her mine in every possible way. She awakened something primal in me. A primitive. Never in my life had i needed something so much as her, right now. So i did what i could. Picking her up from the water, i walked from the water with her in my arms as my bride. Putting us both on the nearest grass, i pinned her hands above her head, and traced from her sweet lips to her wet, wanting core that was calling me with its siren song. Very slowly i tortured her with my tongue, tasting everything in my way. Her perfect breasts, just perfect for me, tasted like heaven. Going lower and lower, finally i found my prize. I could taste the droplets of water on her skin, but i knew what was the real source of her wetness. And i knew for certain she knew the source of my hardness as well. Tasting her wanting pussy i heard her gasps for air and her sweet moans. I didn't knew what to do, so i just acted on my feelings. And i could tell it was the right choice. In her waves of pleasure she closed her legs, with me still inside, so i left her hands on above her head and spread her legs wider just so i can continue with my meal. Teasing her clit, i felt her hands in my hair, urging me to go deeper and faster. To lick her harder. So when i tried my best and did the dog-like lick, i was sure everyone in the entire world could hear her scream my name. She came right there, right on my face and i couldn't get enough of this sweet essence i helped to create. She was breathing rapidly, so i just watched her, still cleaning my fingers. Eating my meal. I just sat there, not knowing what to do next, when she suddenly grabbed my face, forcefully kissing me. Feeling her tongue in my mouth, i felt as if couldn't control myself. I knew she could taste herself on my tongue, but she was enjoying it. Guiding me above her, i tried my best not to disappoint this wild beast. As i entered her wet folds, we found a steady rhythm. Our moans echoed as one, i left kisses on her neck and on her breasts. I felt her nails on my back. She was like a wild cat, scratching me very good. I could feel blood dripping down my back, but i couldn't care less. Our rhythm became faster and harder i could hardly breathe. I was so close, and when she cried out my name in lust, i knew she was just as close. We both moaned at the same time, and then i felt something building inside of me. I tried to ask her if it was alright, but she just simply crashed her lips on mine, and i knew my answer. As we both came at the same time, i fall on the other side, feeling completely drained and tired. I heard her rapid breathing, and mine as well. Trying to stand up, i found out i was unable to do so. So i sat there, watching this wild witch as she stared at the sky. I was afraid that after this, she will simply disappear. But she just lie there, staring at the stars.  
"Are you alright ?" i asked with concern. I was afraid that i hurt her. But then i saw her smile at me. She sat there, smiling. Watching me.  
"'Tis odd, Alex. Shouldn't i be asking this ? 'Twas your first time after all, no ?" she said with a light smile as she was caressing my face with her delicate fingers  
"I guess..." i stated, looking at my clothes that were scattered all around us. Hers as well. She saw my concerned gaze and said "Ah, but something is troubling you, young Warden" I stand up to pick our things and said "This will never happen again. Does it ?" I tried to avoid her face as i was still picking up our clothes. But when i brought them back, it was unavoidable. I saw a lot of emotions, but the most visible was anger and disappointment.

"I am very grateful you think of me so highly, Alex. Taking me so lightly and all. You should pay me right now and i will simply disappear into the night like a common whore" she said while picking her clothes from my hands and i could feel venom in her words and in the gaze she gave me. And she was right. What was i thinking ? Saying something like that, to a girl like her, after a night like this ? It wasn't what i had in mind, but it sure does sound like that. I tried to make myself clear of what i wanted to say, but she was already gone. All i saw was a black cat staring at my with its wild amber eyes. But then it hit me. This right there was my Witch. Even in this form, i was sure of it. She ran away and i tried to keep up with her, but it was useless. After few seconds of running naked through the woods i gave up. Dressing myself i went back to our camp. While i was walking, million thoughts attacked my mind. I was very surprised by how quickly she dressed up and ran away from me. In a cat form, no less. But i should have known better. She is a Witch, of course she is used to do this. After a while of walking i finally found our camp. It felt like i have walked for hours. Near the fire, i saw our sleepy leader and my wild Witch. I was afraid that she might have left for good. She was in every right to do so after what i did. But i sure was glad she didn't. I sat near her by the fire, staring at it for a while. After a while i knew i had to say something. "That's not what i meant" i had hoped she would listen. "No ? Your words said otherwise" she was right. My words hurt her and i was ready to be turned into a frog and be burned on a stick. But i heard a slight sob after she said that. "Then what did you meant ?" i saw a lonely tear making its way down her face. I kissed it away and then stared into her eyes. I held her face tightly so she wouldn't move, even though i felt no resistance from her.

"I need you. I need you to be mine. Not only tonight, but forever. I want you to be mine. My Morrigan. My Witch of the Wilds. What i said back there... I was afraid that after my performance you would leave me. I wanted to be sure. I am sorry if it sounded like i want you to leave, because that's the last thing i want from you. Morrigan, after these few hours of traveling with you and this idiot there, i realized i feel something for you. Something that's burning me inside"  
I gently cupped her face while staring into her wild eyes which now seemed so tame and calm. I saw her big smile after my confession.  
"Ah, so you're saying you've fallen in love with me, Warden ?" still smiling she broke off from my grip and walked away from the fire. I ran towards her and when i grabbed her, she was leaning over a tree with her back towards me. "And if i did ?" i said simply, hoping that she would understand. I heard her laugh again, but this time more wildly. As if crazy. She turned her head a bit, and stated. "I do not seek love" her right eye caught me as i tried to nuzzle her neck a bit. I was so desperate to taste her again, but first things first. I needed to solve this. "Then what do you seek ?"  
"Passion. Lust. Freedom" this satisfied me, as i was worrying she would say that she need someone with more experience. I ran my hands down her waist, into her pants. As expected, she didn't stopped me. Why would she anyway ? She and i both knew she liked when i did this. I could tell from the first time i did it. She wanted me to touch her. And as expected, she was all wet and ready for me. My grin grew wider as i kissed her neck, trailing long at hot kisses from her ear to her collarbone. She was gripping the tree so tightly that i was worrying she would rip it off, would she had more strength. Again, she was moaning because of me, and i could feel my semi hard cock nudge her back, as i was still kissing her delicate neck. Then i gently bit her ear, licking it wildly, whispering into it. "I will give you all of that. Just guide me, and i will give you pleasure you never even dreamed off" at this, one of my fingers went deep inside her wet folds and she screamed my name in pure lust. I just wanted to rip those clothes from her and make her mine again. To prove her what i am capable of. I turned her to face me as i attacked her lips with mine. My fingers still playing with her wet, sensitive clit. Her moans made me forget about everything we said few minutes back. All that mattered was her pleasure, and my need to give it to her. My second hand played with her breasts, as i felt her fingers in my hair again, gripping it in lust. My mouth on her neck again, biting it lightly. Then i heard her whisper. "Ahh..What of my freedom, Warden ? Mmm.. Will i be free to do whatever i want ? With whomever i want ?" When i heard this, it hit me pretty hard. How could she tease me like this ? I withdrawn my hands from her body, only to grab her hands above her head, staring into her eyes like a predator on its prey. She was surprised how much anger was in my eyes, i could see that. But it didn't mattered. Faces few inches away from each other, i took her lips into mine, forcing her to feel my rage.

"You are mine, Witch. Whomever dares to touch you, i will smite them. Tear them apart. I will make them regret the day they laid eyes on you, my wild Morrigan" i knew i angered her with this, but i was telling the truth. I had to mark her somehow, just to make it clear that this woman here, is mine. Her gaze hypnotized me so much that i didn't even realized she withdrawn her arms, only to firmly grip my rock hard dick. I gasped how intensively this felt. It hurt, yes. But the pleasure was far more bigger than the pain itself. I smiled when she gritted her teeth across my lower lip. "I dare you to say that again, Warden" Gripping my cock even harder, i tried to catch my breath and to process what is happening. She wanted to make her point, and i understand. But i didn't care. I will make her mine, no matter what. "You are mine, Witch. You belong to me, your every part is mine." i said while staring directly into her eyes. My fingers going deeper and deeper into her. I added two more just to please her even more. Finding a fast and steady rhythm, she cried out my name again. I was really surprised that our dumb Alistair didn't woke up. Because this wild beast was screaming so loud, even dead could hear it. Her hands unbuttoned my pants, setting my hard shaft free. I did the same thing with her pants. Wanting to see her once again, to taste those wet caverns. "Mmh..Again..Say it again !" she said, as i fingered her furiously. We stared at each other the whole time. Our eyes fighting for dominance as our bodies danced our private dance. Strange how a simple movement could make us both so excited. "My wild witch" i said as i licked her lips hungrily. Her steady movement made me want to explode. She was making me hers, in her own way. But i was tired of this game. I replaced my fingers with something far more better and harder. My hard cock now deep inside of her, she gripped my hair even harder. As if she wanted to tear it from my scalp. Going deeper and deeper, i slammed her to the tree before us. "Ahh..mmm..Yeees..My dear, young Warden. You are playing a very, VERY dangerous game. Yees right there" Licking her partly exposed breasts, i felt her hand near the spot i was hitting so hard. She was teasing her clit very furiously. How could she ? This was my job. Her pleasure was the only thing that mattered and it was my job to give it to her. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "No, my dear. I will take care of that later" i said as i licked her neck, grinning my teeth across her tender skin. Thrusting furiously into her, i felt my release very close. And from the pleasured grin she had, i could tell the same about her. Holding her hands above her, the poor tree was shaking with my every thrust. Suddenly she pushed me away with me still in her, making me fall to the grass with her in my arms. It hurt a bit. Surprised, i tried to ask her what was wrong, but i got my answer sooner than i expected. She sat on me, riding me furiously. Her hands gripping my poor shirt and i held her hips, helping her. Not that she needed it. She came to me, face to face and kissed me. Thrusting her tongue into my mouth, i let my tongue to dance with hers. My eyes were closed, but i could feel she was enjoying this. One of my hand went to tease her clit a little, but it was too late. I could feel her essence milk my semi hard cock as she came right there. Hearing her moan, i came hard and right into her too. She fell right at me, breathlessly. And it was very hard for me to find my own breath as well. I wanted to ask her if it was alright, coming in her two times this night. But she silenced me with her mouth again. I hugged her against my half naked body, gently caressing her. After a few minutes of just kissing, she let go. Dropping her head under mine, she whispered my name few times. My tiredness took over and i couldn't keep my eyes open. For the last time i gave her a kiss which was full of tenderness and love. Something i knew she didn't wanted, but i gave it to her anyway. Knowing that one day, she will give it back.

* * *

**_Alright, that's it for now. Leave a comment if you liked or just need to understand something. I tried my best so i hope you enjoyed. Fixed up a few things, but if you find anything else, just let me know._**

**__****_A/N 22.8.13 = This fic. is temporary stopped. More info in my profile._**


End file.
